Schedules
by Promethium
Summary: A series of daily schedules written by the Storm Hawks and such.
1. Cyclonis

Cyclonis

4:00-4:30- Wake up, eat breakfast. Yell at some people.

4:30-5:30- Plot domination of Atmos. Try to wake Dark Ace. (Try Firebolt?)

5:30-7:30- Yell at Snipe for no reason.

7:30-9:00- Practice fighting (Kill Piper)

9:00-9:30- Shower. Yell at the towel boy for whatever I feel like yelling about. (Get Dark Ace to buy Raspberry Shampoo)

9:30-10:30- Listen to people rant. Yell some more.

10:30-10:45- Drink water. Eat cough drops. (Get Dark Ace to buy sugar free next time)

10:45-11:00- Command idiot Talons

11:00-11:30- Lock up Ravess. Disable her violin.

11:30-12:30- Command cooks to prepare something even slightly edible

12:30-1:00- Cough food down.

1:00-1:30- Attempt to digest.

1:30-2:30- KILL STORM HAWKS! Succeed.

2:30-3:30- Yell at whoever failed to do previous action.

3:30-4:00- Imagine Dark Ace actually beating Aerrow...

4:00-4:45- Listen to Dark Ace's explanations for his most recent failure.

4:45-5:00- Forgive him.

5:00-6:00- Hit head against wall.

6:00-7:00- Drink a cup of milk. Yell at more people. Don't care who.

7:00-7:30- Yell at Dark Ace for no apparent reason, then listen to him yell back. Cure his irreverence by blasting him with a Slimer Crystal.

7:30-8:00- Practice scary voice, evil laugh, intimidating looks, and decorum.

8:00-3:00- Work on crystals.

3:00-4:00- DIE.

4:00--Another day in the life of the ruler of Cyclonia. Kill me.


	2. Finn

Finn

9:00-10:00- Wake up, gel hair

10:00-11:00- Breakfast

11:00-12:00-Lunch

12:00-3:00- ROCK ON

3:00-5:00- Daydream about girls

5:00-6:00- Dinner

6:00-8:00- Unintentionally mess something up

8:00- Sleep


	3. Snipe

Snipe

9:00- Wake up

9:00-9:30- Snack (buy more food tomorrow?)

9:30- 10:30- Breakfast

10:30- 1:00- Nap, Lunch (find mustard)

1:00-4:00- Boss people around (think about new detentions)

4:00-6:00- Nap

6:00-7:00- Dinner

7:00-Sleep (find favorite pajamas)


	4. Dark Ace

Dark Ace

5:30-Is waken by Firebolt

5:30-6:30- Breakfast (Did Snipe eat all the Cheerios?)

6:30-9:00- Train.

9:00-12:00- Bash Aerrow dummy

12:00- 1:00 Eat. (Carbohydrates, proteins, healthy stuff...)

1:00-2:00- Review strategy guides, boost confidence

2:00-Kill Aerrow. Succeed.

4:00- Does not succeed.

5:00- Apologize to Master Cyclonis

5:10- Is forgiven

5:10-6:00- Kill Aerrow dummy (Try beheading)

6:00- 7:00- Blame on Talon. Order new dummy.

7:00-8:00- Eat.

8:00- Sleep like a log. Dream about Aerrow...dead.


	5. Aerrow

Aerrow

8:00- Wake up

8:00-9:00- Practice heroic looks, actions and sayings in front of bathroom mirror

9:00-9:30- Apologize to Piper for hogging bathroom (use excuse #3)

9:30-10:30- Brunch, listen to Piper's strategies, eat heathily

10:30-12:00- Train, hide bananas from Radarr

12:00-12:30- Shout at Finn. Ban rock. Forever.

12:30-2:00- Steal Stork's Happy Place helmet. Be at peace. Away from Finn.

2:00- Defeat Dark Ace.

3:00-3:30- Come back, celebrate, shower (don't use up hot water!), unclog toilet

3:30-5:00- Polish energy blades, skimmer

5:00-7:00- Bash Dark Ace dummy as heroically as possible

8:00-Eat (help Piper with dishes)

9:00-Sleep (Get teddy bear back from Radarr)

**OOO**

Maybe Aerrow has a whole list of excuses to use everyday for his heroic looks practice.

I flushed my shoe down the toilet, I couldn't find toothpaste, I fell asleep...


	6. Ravess

Ravess

5:00- Wake up

5:00-5:30- Apply makeup, admire self. Repeat as many times as necessary.

5:30-6:30- Nibble on bread, watch Dark Ace pig out (tell him to learn manners)

6:30-8:00- Practice walking, special expressions, etc. (Eyes up, back straight, yadda yah...)

8:00-8:30- Sample lipstick. Stick with old kind.

8:30-9:00- Polish and organize violin bows. (Get Talon to buy some Clorox wipes)

9:00-10:00- Snarl at random Talon who listens to _rap_, lecture and punish

10:00-Begin practicing violin

10:30- Is locked up in closet by Cylconis

10:30-12:00- Pouting...

12:00- Hears that idiot STORM HAWK doing what he calls ROCKING ON,

12:00-12:30- Try to disable eardrums and escape closet.

12:30-1:00- Fails. Discovers violin is disabled.

1:00- 2:00- Scream. Blast door open.

2:00-3:00- Wait out noise under bed.

3:00-4:00 Order bed cleaned

4:00-6:00- Rant about Storm Hawks. (Disturbing peace from miles away)

6:00-7:00-Nibble on some food. Drink some coffee.

7:00-8:00- Write music

8:00- Attempt falling asleep. Resolve to never drink caffeine at dinner.


	7. Radarr

Radarr

7:56- Wake up. Poke Aerrow until he wakes up too.

8:00-9:00- Raid pantry and refridgerator.

9:00-9:30- Return leftovers to Piper, listen to her yell

9:30-10:30- Chill out, daydream about chickens

10:30-12:00- Train with Aerrow. Find bananas

12:00-12:30- Listen to Aerrow yelling at Finn

12:30-2:00- Annoy Stork, daydream about chickens

2:00- Help defeat Dark Ace. Ask him if he stole bananas

3:00-3:30- Celebrate. Watch Aerrow unclog toilet

3:30-5:00- Raid fridge, eat

5:00-7:00- Help Aerrow kill Dark Ace dummy

7:00-8:30- Hide from Piper, offer to regurgitate stolen food if necessary (don't)

8:30- Steal Aerrow's teddy bear, sleep

9:30- Teddy bear is stolen by Aerrow

**OOO**

Sorry if I haven't updated for a looooong time. I was too busy drowning in homework and working on "Words of Wisdom"


	8. Harrier

Harrier

8:00- Wake up

8:00-9:00- Comb and take care of hair

9:00-9:30- Breakfast (Get Cinnamon Toast Crunch next time)

9:30-10:00- Admire and praise self. (Remember your heroism, honesty and Code)

10:00-12:00- Re-memorize Code. Preach to others until they listen. (Focus on pages 782-997)

12:00-1:00- Dine on delectable veggie tofu burgers. NOT. Decide not to become vegetarian again.

1:00-2:00- Sign autographs for adoring fans

2:00-3:00- Take pictures with adoring fans

3:00- Save the world

5:00- Fail. Be famous anyways. Smile charmingly at adoring fans.

5:00-6:00- Give inspiring speeches

6:00-6:30- Workout in front of reporters and cameramen

6:30-8:00- Dine on an actually delectable steak

8:00-8:30- Inconspiciously retrieve pink bunny pajamas from laundry room

8:30-Sleep

**OOO**

Who should I do next? GO VOTE ON THE POLL! (Please!)


	9. Piper

Piper

5:00- Wake up, savor silence and peace

5:00-5:10- Daily deck jog (add three today)

5:10-5:20- Shower before some hog uses up the hot water

5:20- 6:30- Fix and eat breakfast (throw out Lucky Charms; they're three weeks out of date)

6:30-7:30- Work on crystal lab (#13687), ignore Stork's pessimistic comments (why can't he wake up later!?)

7:30- 8:00- Go out for a flight in heliscooter--check out closest terras

8:00-8:30- Say good morning to Aerrow and Radarr; start planning the day

8:30- 9:00- Clean the Condor with Stork's latest concoctions of 0pH acid (probably)

9:00- 9:30- Listen to Aerrow's pathetic excuses for hogging the bathroom for AN HOUR! ("I accidentally flushed my sock down the toilet!" Oh right. Yeah...NO). Yell at Radarr for raiding food AGAIN.

9:30-10:30- Describe strategies as everyone else pigs out. Yup, like anyone's listening...

10:30-12:00- Dishes, laundry, dusting, taking out garbage, cook, work...am I a SLAVE or what?

12:00-12:30- Hear Finn's screeching and Aerrow's yelling.

1:00-2:00- Lock self in room. Stuff ears with cottonballs or whatever. Hate Finn. What does he call music anyways?

2:00- 3:00- Assist Aerrow is some way while he heroically defeats the Dark Ace.

3:30- 4:00- Practice sky fu on rooftop. Roll eyes as Stork goes on and on about safety precautions...

4:00- 7:30- Recon mission in Amazonia

7:30- 7:45- Cook dinner. Does anyone ever APPRECIATE what I do?

7:45-8:00- Eat

8:30-9:00- Do dishes with Aerrow. Maybe SOMEONE actually cares, hah.

9:00- 10:00- Retreat back to room thinking unhappy thoughts. Continue crystal lab #13687.

10:00- Fall asleep at desk


End file.
